


a cup of beans

by lavenderjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Johnny's Communication Center, JCC gone wild, Lowercase, Mentioned NCT 127 Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, NCT 2018, a cup of coffee, beans means heinz, johnny is kind of evil, mark lee is a cutie, ten is going to kill someone, the gang gang reunites in a horrific quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderjungwoo/pseuds/lavenderjungwoo
Summary: in a sleep deprived craze, johnny orders over 50 tins of beans to his and jaehyun's room and decides to take relaxation to the next level, at the cost of their sanity and taeten's room.alternatively,the cup of coffee gang reunites in complete, and utter, foolery.





	a cup of beans

**Author's Note:**

> so this was somehow inspired by the "history of coffee by johnny suh" but a few details changed to make this more...entertaining. check that out, and some stuff will probably make more sense. if not, boohoo because this fic is for abbie so enjoy 🤧

"would anyone like to explain why my once white towel is now orange? specifically, dulux shade heinz beinz orange? anyone? i fucking dare you."

... 

"okay so-oW" johnny is cut off mid sentence as he smashes his head into jaehyun's new light fixture,stumbling into their room.

"you just bought this light and installed this with me, do you really process nothing?" jaehyun asks, laughing into the pillow he's hugging right now as he scrolls through his feed on his phone, which buzzes with a notification.

doyoung 10.37pm  
\- what was that noise? you okay? 

the ping of the notification is followed by a crash, as a bewildered doyoung bursts into the room and subsequently crashes straight into the light with a pained yelp.  
johnny starts laughing manically, even though he is still clutching his own throbbing head. jaehyun tosses his pillow at doyoung.

"hyung, i spent my hard earned money on that lamp please refrain from smashing into it." he accuses. doyoung makes a hMpfh noise and crosses his arms, pouting almost cutely.

"i didn't hit it on purpose!" he says with a little stomp, earning the look from johnny. specifically, the widened eyes and jaw drop of mildly disgusted shock.

"that look is reserved for mark and his stupidity only, don't use it on me!" doyoung exclaims, wildly pointing with his free finger. jaehyun helpfully murmurs "don't look down on me" which has johnny, quite frankly put, pissing himself.

speaking of mark, the door is gently pushed open and he cautiously pads in, dressed in his soft plaid pyjamas and looking rather drowsy which earns a little squeal from jaehyun. he doesn't even notice the light, but because of his height he walks straight under it, the top of his blonde fluffy hair scarcely touching the bottom of the fixture.

"is everyone okay? i heard yelling." he asks, voice still muffled in sleep, and his concern is heart wrenching.

"oH MARK doyoung attacked me and now my head is-wAIT I WAS JOKING" johnny is wrestled to the bed by a surprisingly strong doyoung, and jaehyun anxiously scoots up the bed away from them.

"they both crashed head first into my light when they burst into my room." jaehyun says to mark, who laughs at the scene unfolding and sits on the free bed.

"OUR room" johnny corrects, pointlessly shoving jaehyun's leg. when he escapes from doyoung, johnny sits up and looks around the room, curiously at the faces looking at him.

"oh well this is just perfect isn't it, a reunion of the cup of coffee kids, just for this." he says excitedly, but with what one would call, a devilish smirk.

"oiiiii- what have you planned." mark says, even though he really doesn't want to know to be honest. doyoung is chewing his lip anxiously, probably absolutely fucking terrified he's going to have to speak english and subsequently get roasted the entire night. 

"so, you guys remember the history of coffee right?" and the rest nod, slightly confused but they laugh at the memory. 

"what did my dad knew i liked?" he asks with a grin, fumbling for his phone in his back pocket. 

"beans?" jaehyun asks, laughing slightly and johnny's grin grows even wider and he whips up his phone and thrusts the screen in their faces.

"what are you even trying to show us? are you okay, did you sleep well last night?" doyoung asks, having no clue what's gotten into him. 

"just look, just read it just look hyung." johnny says eagerly, pointing to his phone screen. 

thank you for your order! 

order placed: 65x tinned baked beans  
room 127  
mr johnny suh

"woah wait what the f-" mark says, shaking his head and pulling a confused face as he starts to laugh. 

jaehyun shakes his head and starts laughing and doyoung is giggling. 

"so i thought it's about time to relax, detox and just de-stress, " johnny begins, in an incredibly calm manner for what he's about to say. "by bathing in a bath tub full of beans."

they all lose their shit, doyoung shrieking, jaehyun muffling his face into his duvet and mark full on seagull screeching, making doyoung clamp his hands over his ears. 

"are you fucking drunk?" doyoung asks johnny bluntly.

"most people go to a spa, hyung, not bathe in beans. also it was coffee beans not baked beans." mark says between laughs, not able to comprehend what the hell is going on right now. 

"i have been fucking-" jaehyun begins. 

"you've been FUCKING!?" johnny exclaims, wheezing. 

"no let me finish my sentence." jaehyun says, waving his hands. 

"JAEHYUNS BEING FUCKING!" johnny yells and the other two shriek with laughter. jaehyun doesn't even bother finishing his sentence and shakes his head, slumping back into his bed. 

"anyway, i need help with my bean bath." johnny says, not bothering to answer mark's concerns and gets up from the bed. he ungracefully crouches down on the floor, dragging out three trays crammed full of tinned beans to jaehyun's utter bewilderment, who wonders how the HELL they got there and how he hadn't noticed. 

"wait, there is NO way we are using our bathroom for this, i am bathing beans free." jaehyun states firmly. he does not want to emerge from a bath looking like a carrot. 

"fine," johnny shrugs, "but you have to help me orchestrate this then." he says, lifting one of the trays with seemingly no difficulty and dropping it on jaehyun's bed, narrowly missing his foot. 

jaehyun sighs but picks up the tray, and johnny pushes one to mark too. doyoung gets up and opens the door, ducking this time to avoid the light. 

"who's room can we use?" doyoung asks, thinking of who's out the dorms tonight. 

"taeyong and ten? they're out recording right now i think." jaehyun suggests, and the others nod, heading towards the door with mark struggling behind, complaining at how heavy the tray was. 

doyoung feels kind of bad but mark also looks absolutely adorable trying to balance the tray and not drop it, the concentration and effort making him furrow his brow slightly. they get to taeyong and ten's room, and doyoung swipes a card and gets in: him and kun are the designated dorm dads who have copies of cards to all rooms so they can check up on the state of the members dorms and proceed to absolutely rip into them if there's mess. or just to go in and cuddle. either way, very important duties. 

with exhausted grunts, they drop the trays on the cold porcelain tiles of the bathroom, and mark's hand is alarmingly red. 

whilst doyoung and jaehyun clear space and anything stainable out the way, mark anxiously shuffles up to johnny. 

"hyung i think i broke my hand" he murmurs, showing his trembling red hand that is almost purple in the crevices. 

"did you try putting it in rice?" johnny asks casually, more focused on ripping open the bean packages. 

beside him, he can feel mark almost shake in anger and disbelief. 

... 

"holy s-shit that's actually so cold."johnny squeaks, sinking his foot into the disgusting pool of baked beans. there's splashes of furious orange across the white porcelain tiles from the boys carelessly dumping the tins into the bath and their hands ached from opening beans upon beans.

"the sensation though... is actually-" johnny starts, slipping further into the tub in his boxer shorts. "pretty fucking awful." he finishes, grimacing then laughing as he is soon up to his neck in beans, with his toes sticking out at the end. taeyong and ten are incredibly lucky, they have a large round jacuzzi style tub that is simply perfect for relaxing in, although the bubble holes are now jammed with heinz beans. jaehyun did suggest turning on the jets but this was quickly shot down by an anxious doyoung who did not want to be scraping beans off the ceiling till the early hours of the morning.

"hyung it looks absolutely revolting." mark shrieks and jaehyun nods in agreement, laughing so hard his cheeks hurt. doyoung is currently hunched over the floor smacking the wet tile, wet from his tears that are streaming down his face due to the actual mess unfolding before him and he can't even speak, too choked from laughter. 

"anyway just take these goddamn photos so i can get out." johnny asks frantically, a hand shooting out the beans to wave one of them over and subsequently slopping beans all over the side of the tub, some flying out and splattering onto the floor below and narrowly missing doyoung's socks. 

jaehyun pulls out his phone, struggling to steady the camera as his hands shake from laughter. he snaps a few, with various dumb faces and poses from johnny that make the scene just even better.

"now get real close, i just want a shot of my submerged neck as if i'm just a head bobbing along the bean filled seas." johnny says, nodding for jaehyun to get closer and doyoung sings jungwoo's closer line from boss, earning a wheeze from mark. his voice is going to be WRECKED in the morning. 

jaehyun starts to crouch into position and

he is pulled into the beans. and he stumbles head first. 

"HE'S GONE CRAZY OH MY G O D" 

"SHIT IT'S EVERYWHERE" 

doyoung and mark both screech as their fellow bandmate topples into the tub, pulled devishly by johnny with a shit eating grin. 

jaehyun quickly and furiously emerges from the beans and turns to johnny, who actually scrambles away in the tub slightly, as jaehyun's hands shoot out towards his neck.

doyoung runs towards them, prying jaehyun's hands off johnny's neck, but jaehyun grabs a fist full of beans and hurls it at doyoung's shirt. he yelps in surprise and then grabs some beans himself and smushes it into johnny's hair. 

"what the FUCK" jaehyun says, grasping johnny's shoulders and shaking him. 

"you are a main visual i just thought i'd get you in the photo too." he shrugs, and they both look towards jaehyun's phone that luckily fell out his hand and skidded far across the floor. towards mark. 

"mark." jaehyun says slowly, making eye contact with the boy as he sits amongst the beans, with a grinning johnny next to him and a dishevelled doyoung who is trying to scrub off the giant orange splatter across the front of his white shirt. 

jaehyun's voice fills mark with dread, and he feels somewhat sick as he looks down at his feet, down at jaehyun's phone. 

"bring me the phone please." he says in a sweet tone. 

"can't i just kick it to you?" he asks, chewing his lip and looking back up at the three who are staring at him. 

"no just bring it here, i'm not going to do anything, promise." he smiles, although johnny is trying not to laugh next to him. mark shakes his head and jaehyun's voice drops entirely. 

"don't disobey your hyung, mark." and mark wants to cry - why isn't doyoung defending him right now? instead, he's looking at mark with a kind of morbid curiously, a strange sparkle in his unnervingly dark eyes. 

mark hesitates for a moment longer but then hurridley kicks jaehyun's phone over the bathroom tiles and within an instant, jaehyun shoots up out of the bath and runs towards mark. the younger bolts towards the door but is smothered in the tightest hug by jaehyun, who lifts him up and walks over to the mirror with him. his orange arm presses into mark's flesh, and feels like its grinding into his bone. mark watches the orange gloop drip off jaehyun onto his clothes, staining him entirely.

"i love you so much markie!!" he exclaims in an overly cute voice right in mark's ear as he takes a picture of them both in the mirror and mark squirms in his hold. doyoung and johnny laugh, not showing any sympathy for the younger and his bean stained pj's. 

"anyone?" ten says, and his arm is almost shaking with anger as he dangles in his grip the orange towel. doyoung's eyes lower to the ground, and the others are surprised he doesn't say anything. johnny is biting his lip, probably to stop himself from laughing because he's just plain evil like that. taeyong looks around at everyone, pressed into their bathroom right now. why they couldn't have gathered in the sitting room, he doesn't know, but he thoughtfully scans their faces - wayv all crammed in the bathtub, which is surprisingly unstained (there was a lot of yelling, scrubbing and unclogging after the whole fiasco.) dream sat around the edge of it, although ten makes them stand when lucas tickles chenle's leg and sends him shrieking and flying backwards into hendery's face. winwin, unimpressed, is being bounced on yuta's leg who is sat on the toliet ("ahaha because hyung, you're a piece of shi-OW) and haechan for some reason is sat in the sink, legs dangling against the cupboard. the rest of 127 sit on the floor, at ten's feet like they're being scolded, well, because they are. 

mark squirms uncomfortably, but jaehyun's hand on his leg stills him, and he stops, not wanting to get nail marks engraved in his thigh. ten's eyes narrow as he does a last scan around the room as nobody owns up. 

"haechan i KNEW IT WAS YOU-" he screams accusatorily as he flies towards the sink, preparing to throttle the boy with the stained towel and mark catches johnny wink as the rest of nct scramble up, to restrain ten and help haul haechan out the sink.

**Author's Note:**

> haechan is dead now. so am i, why did i write this.


End file.
